Chronoportal Phenomenon
SOE is celebrating EverQuest's 12th Anniversary with special in-game events in EverQuest 2 :The EQII Team has created this fun event as an homage to EverQuest in honor of the momentous occasion, and although the lore doesn't exactly fit the current story of EQII, they decided to make it extra enjoyable for those who were around for the first iteration of Norrath. Adventurers who take part in this journey through time will find some silly nods to EQ and moments of nostalgia as we reminisce about our heritage. :The Chronomages of Norrath need your help. They’ve felt surges in the fabric of time, and used their magic to investigate those surges. The results of their probes caused portals to open, connecting the present with the ancient days before The Shattering. You’ve been asked to go through the portals, face any challenges you may find, and return to help the Chronomages understand what’s happening. :Portals have opened in Sinking Sands, the Moors of Ykesha, The Feerrott, Thundering Steppes, Antonica, Steamfont Mountains, the Enchanted Lands, and Lavastorm. The mages ask that you investigate them all! :Journey through the portals to find the ancient heroes and villains of an age gone by. Reminisce about them. Then kill them and loot them for the really cool items they possess. Hurry before time runs out! Note: some people have soloed these zones successfully, others find that they need groups. Portal to the Past: Qeynos Hills * Located in Antonica by the lighthouse . * Mentors group to level 20. * Zone map is based on Firemyst Gully. * Slay all the roaming gnolls to activate the final encounter. At the central tower, there will be a short dialogue between a gnoll advisor and Fippy Darkpaw, after which they will become attackable. Portal to the Past: Plains of Karana * Located in Enchanted Lands between the wizard spire and the druid ring * Mentors group to level 30. * A ranger tells you that any creature may be the placeholder for Quillmane. Slay all the local wildlife, then kill The Ishva Mal. Quillmane flies in from high above then becomes aggro. Portal to the Past: Qeynos Ruins * Located in Thundering Steppes near the docks, up a hill to your left as you run inland from the docks * Mentors group to level 40. * Clear lesser skeletons throughout the zone. When all are cleared, the lesser skeletons near the podium in the ruined tower become active as a ring event. Slay five waves to spawn Pyzjn. * Note: the infamous Holly Windstalker wanders the zone. When she tells you "Slay all the skeletons you want but do not harm the animals," she REALLY means it. If you attack one of the bears she will respawn as a 55^^^ Epic x4 that cannot be damaged. Portal to the Past: Steamfont * Located in the Steamfont Mountains at the back of the druid circle * Mentors group to level 50. * Clear minotaur slavers, minotaur brawlers, Minotaur Guards, and finally slay the Minotaur Hero. Portal to the Past: Nagafen's Lair * Located in Lavastorm on a rock beside the path inland from the docks * Mentors group to level 60. * Zone map is based on The Oratorium of Thyr. * Step into the lava and kill the lava duct crawlers. They will break of you are not in the lava with them. Pull and kill the roaming fire giants. Finally fight Magus Rokyl and Warlord Skarlon. * Some people have found that they must stop attacking with the Magus emotes: "Yes!!! Let your destruction flow into me...", then resume when he says, "Too much power... I can hold it no longer!" He will do a large amount of damage if you keep him targeted through this. Toggle the mobs to kill the mage first and the other boss will be an easy kill. Portal to the Past: Southern Desert of Ro * Located in Sinking Sands near Ghassan the Trader * Mentors group to level 70. * NPC dialog is key in this Portal to success. The zone functions as a ring event. Clear desert madmen, mummies, then (following hints from the NPCs) /dance! The Ancient Cyclops spawns and is shortly joined by Terrorantula. The big spider heals, so get rid of him first, then the cyclops. Portal to the Past: Ocean of Tears * Located in The Feerrott on the beach to the right as you head in along the dock from the bell * Mentors group to level 80. * Slay isle goblins on the shore, then go to the island. Kill more isle goblins and the Aqua Goblin Sacrifice to spawn Allizewsaur, 84^^^. Portal to the Past: Guk * Located in the Moors of Ykesha near the airship dock and bell * Level 90. * Clear pairs of level 91 dar ghoul undead frogloks. The Ghoul Lord is grouped with four undead frogloks, including a Ghoul Assassin, a Frenzied Ghoul, and a Ghoul Executioner.